


【杰北】小破车开起来

by COSMICHUMAN



Category: SixTONES (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:53:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21813994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/COSMICHUMAN/pseuds/COSMICHUMAN
Summary: 杰北已经老夫老妻了，但奈何我新手上路大家多多包涵天地良心，我真的想不出来题目
Relationships: Jesse Lewis/Matsumura Hokuto
Kudos: 8





	【杰北】小破车开起来

**Author's Note:**

> 杰北已经老夫老妻了，但奈何我新手上路  
> 大家多多包涵  
> 天地良心，我真的想不出来题目

演出结束后的乐屋，成员们一如往常地配合着ROT工作人员的拍摄，直到拍到了足够的素材，成员才纷纷和工作人员道别。

随着门锁上的那一声闷响，仿佛空气也被隔绝在了门外，大家不复之前的活跃，而是三三两两地边低声交谈着边收拾自己的东西，今天好像大家都不想在这里多待。

5月1日，他们的结成日，今年已经是第四年了，许多粉丝猜测着今天是否会宣布出道，但不仅粉丝们落了空，在这个特殊的日子里，连他们自己心里也不禁有一丝怅然。

在车上经纪人已经和他们敲定好了明天的工作内容，回到酒店大家也都略显疲态，看来也不是个聚会的好时机。  
“辛苦了”  
“大家再见”  
“下次见”  
“拜拜！”  
…………

成员们各自离开，最后只剩下北斗和杰西，他们心照不宣地回到房门口，这次是单人房。杰西和北斗住在隔壁，在房门前进行道别后，杰西推开门抬脚准备走进去，北斗的声音突然响起:“杰西，我能去你那儿待会儿吗？”  
“当然，随时都可以来，如果是北斗的话。”

进入房间打开灯，鹅黄色的灯光给人一丝温暖，但对于现在的北斗来说还不足够。杰西和北斗并排坐在沙发上，肩靠着肩，没有人说话，也没有人动作，一片静谧。不知不觉间，北斗的头靠在了杰西的肩上，闭上眼睛仿佛睡着了一般。但杰西知道，北斗依然清醒着，他在等北斗说话。

不知道过去了多久，“抱歉，杰西，我今天不太想一个人待着。”北斗的声音从耳畔传来，却没有解释原因，但是对于杰西来说，声线里那不易察觉的颤抖已经说明了一切。

杰西往右偏了偏头向下看去，只能看见北斗搭在自己肩膀上的头，乱糟糟的，是难得一见的茶发。演出后已经洗过澡，洗发剂散发出来的清香是杰西喜欢的味道，发丝还是半干着的，杰西不由得伸出手去顺了两下，结束之后手却没有离开，而是沿着脸的轮廓滑下。

指尖没有犹豫地抬起北斗的下巴，杰西把自己的唇准确无误地印了上去，北斗顺从地张开了嘴，任由杰西掠夺，眼睛却依然没有睁开。激烈的吻继续着，杰西松开拈着北斗下巴的手，搭上北斗腰间，暗示性地掐了一把腰窝。北斗心领神会，双手摸索着搭上杰西宽厚的肩膀，抬起身跨坐在了杰西的身上。

一吻终了，头抵着头，两个人都微微地喘着气，鼻尖时不时相蹭，杰西双手捧着北斗的脸颊，大拇指轻轻抚过紧闭的双眼，眼珠微微的颤抖让杰西感受到了北斗的不安。“北斗，没事的，一切都会好的。”杰西用坚定的声音告诉北斗。

北斗缓缓地睁开眼，第一眼感受到的就是杰西炽热的视线，那双眼睛里带有的光芒好像照射到了自己此时弥漫着雾霭的心间，驱散了阴霾。低下头深吸一口气，再抬起头时嘴角弯起好看的弧度，回应着杰西的视线，郑重地做出回复:“杰西在的话，我也会一直在。”

眨眼间一滴泪砸在杰西的手背上，温热的触感刺激着杰西的神经，杰西收回右手小心地舔舐着这滴泪，下一秒左手覆在北斗的脖子上使力将北斗压向自己，北斗不能反抗也不想反抗，两人的气息又交缠在一起，北斗甚至还能尝到那滴泪的咸湿，唇舌间灼热的温度像是点燃了一根引线。

杰西将右手伸入北斗的衣服里，毫不留情地捻上北斗的乳首，乳尖很快便挺立起来，粗暴的手法让北斗感到一丝疼痛，却欲罢不能，另一边也想要得到注意，北斗把杰西搭在自己脖颈上的手拉下，将身体凑上去，无需多言，杰西自然明白北斗想要的是什么，但却坏心眼地绕着另一边乳首画圈。

得不到满足的北斗泄愤似的咬了咬杰西的下唇，看着杰西吃痛的表情，北斗不管不顾地从杰西的身上滑下，跪坐在地板上，最后落在杰西的腿间，北斗抬起头放出一个挑衅的眼神，把杰西半硬的性器从紧绷的裤子中解放出来，随手撸了撸，伸出舌头舔了舔顶端，便整个纳入口中，舌头绕着打转。

杰西看到北斗隐隐约约露出的粉红色的舌尖，下身变得更硬，杰西忍不住把手指塞入北斗那已经塞得满满当当的口中搅动，逗弄着北斗柔柔软软的舌头。杰西的性器几乎要顶到了喉咙口，实在吃不下了，涎水也不住地流出，北斗干脆吐出硬物，咬住杰西那作乱的手指，不让他瞎动弹。手上不轻不重地撸动着，对于杰西来说只是隔靴搔痒，似乎想要看看到底谁能撑得久。

最后还是杰西举了白旗:“好了好了北斗，是我不好。”北斗露出得逞的微笑，“让你刚才戏弄我。”性器重新回到温热的口腔，相处这么久，北斗很明白杰西的敏感点，舌头沿着柱身舔舐，不放过每一条鼓起的青筋，手上也不闲着，一刻不停地按摩着囊袋。就在杰西准备攀上顶点的时候，北斗的手指点在铃口上，堵住了杰西喷射的出口，杰西脸涨得通红，差点都要从沙发上蹦起来，迷惑不解地看向北斗。

“还不行哦~”北斗站起身来，大大方方地当着杰西的面脱下宽松的上衣，踢下碍事的裤子，重新跨坐在杰西身上，头靠上杰西的肩窝，在杰西的耳边低喃:“杰西，等我一起。”北斗不住地扭动，两人的性器抵在一起摩擦，杰西理所当然地要伸手去疏解两人的热潮，但却被北斗止住，北斗拉着杰西的手往自己的身后探去，杰西此时才发现北斗的股间已经湿淋淋一片，看来是之前已经做好了润滑，杰西显然没预想到北斗这么主动。

“今天，我想我需要你陪着我，杰西。”  
“我一直都在北斗身边的。”

修长的手指不由分说地插入紧致的甬道，即使北斗之前已经做过扩张，但还是不足以容纳杰西，在抽插间手指擦过敏感点，北斗的敏感点意外的浅，很多时候用手指就能让北斗达到高潮，刺激得北斗不住喊杰西的名字，“杰西，杰西，够了，进来吧……”

杰西抽出手指，手上带着北斗流出的水，裹着北斗的手把这些润滑涂在自己的性器上，终于性器的顶端抵在北斗那一张一合的穴口，在下身顶入的一瞬间他如愿以偿地听到了北斗的惊呼，一直以来他都很喜欢北斗的音色，尤其在他们做爱的时候，甚至想录下北斗叫床的声音，但是由于职业原因，这些东西还是别留下痕迹为好。但是没关系，杰西想着，因为他和北斗绝对不会分开。

再怎么说杰西也是个混血儿，性器的尺寸导致了在性爱最开始的时候北斗永远不可能感到舒服，细细密密的吻落在北斗的唇角，杰西双手揉着北斗的臀瓣，试图从其它地方的刺激来补充北斗的快感。

北斗开始只是小幅度地起伏，让自己适应这个庞然大物在自己身体里面胡搅蛮缠的感觉，他觉得自己吃不下了，但北斗知道，杰西的硬物还有一部分没有完全插入。他尽力地吞吃着杰西硬物，嘴里不断地发出呻吟，手掌按上自己的腹部，有种自己要被顶穿了的错觉。每次起伏都会擦过北斗的敏感点，引起北斗不自觉的颤栗，身体慢慢地变红，就像红的滴血的山茶花，只为杰西一人盛开。

北斗渐渐失去了力气，手脚发软，趴在杰西的怀里就像一只小懒猫，杰西见状有点好笑，明明说好一起的，现在你只顾自己爽了。杰西决定要夺回主动权。

杰西伸出舌头舔舐着北斗已经被冷落了很久的乳首，时不时用牙齿咬住挺立的乳尖拉扯，北斗全身上下很多地方都十分敏感，尤其是乳首，他能感受到北斗下面咬他咬得更紧了，此时杰西却抽身而出，把北斗从身上拉下来，把人放在身下，背对着自己，从后面狠狠地进入了北斗。杰西感觉到从四面八方都绞紧了自己，抬手拍了一下北斗的臀瓣:“北斗，放松点。”但是北斗被突然填满的感觉冲得头脑发昏，又受到拍在臀瓣上的一巴掌的刺激，一时没反应过来。杰西只好用强硬手段解决，开始快速的抽插，每一次都狠狠地碾过敏感点，伸手到前边抚慰北斗的性器。

“慢…慢一点，杰西……啊！”  
在杰西猛烈的攻势下，北斗甚至不能完整地说出一句话，股间传出的交合声在房间里响彻。杰西感受到北斗流的水越来越多，知道这是北斗快到了，于是手下动作越发快速，摩擦着北斗的冠状沟，胯部的动作也越发使力，囊袋重重地拍打在股间。

“啊…不行了杰西，慢一点，我要……啊啊啊 ”  
杰西一个深插，北斗终于到达了顶点，喷射在杰西的手里，后穴里也涌出一股清液浇在杰西的顶端，让杰西差点把握不住，但杰西忍住了没有在北斗里面释放。

眼前北斗的背爬满了晶莹的汗液，杰西把手上的白浊抹在了北斗的臀瓣上，淫糜的视觉刺激给了杰西莫大的刺激，他几个缓慢的进出后准备退出，用手给自己释放。  
但北斗却夹紧了杰西，不让他走，北斗低着头，闷闷的声音不确切的传来:“今天想要杰西射在里面。”

杰西怀疑自己幻听了，要知道今天没戴套子做已经很让杰西惊讶了，因为北斗有些洁癖也嫌事后清理麻烦，很多时候杰西并不会射在北斗里面，但今天北斗一反常态地挽留杰西，看来今天北斗真的心情很低落，杰西越发地心疼起来。

“真的可以吗，北斗?”杰西还是有点犹豫。  
“…嗯，想要留下杰西的味道。”

听到北斗这句话，杰西感觉下腹一紧，把眼前的人捞起来拦腰抱住，让北斗不能逃离，两副躯体顿时结合得更加紧密，北斗甚至能感受到背后传来的杰西的心跳，杰西一口咬上北斗的耳垂，灼热的气息洒在北斗的耳畔，自下而上地用力顶弄着北斗。

“杰西，杰西…啊…啊啊…”准确有力的操弄让北斗很快又有了感觉，在意乱情迷之间北斗只有余力去喊杰西的名字，根本无暇顾及其他。在几百次操弄后，杰西伸手将北斗的脸转向自己，吻上了自己一向赞美色气的唇，一个深顶后终于射进了北斗的体内，北斗能清晰地感觉到一股接着一股的精液渐渐地填满了自己，好涨。

两人渐渐平息下来后，杰西退出了北斗的身体，那隐秘的入口似乎还有点不舍，吮吸着杰西的顶端。退出之后杰西留在北斗里面的精液争先恐后地涌出，顺着北斗修长结实的大腿流下，杰西不敢多看，怕自己又起了反应。

抱起脱力的北斗准备进到浴室帮他清理，北斗却抬起头问:“今晚我可以留在这里吗？”杰西没有应声，而是转身把北斗压到床上用一个有力的吻作为回答。

——————————  
第二天即使身体叫嚣着酸痛，但生物钟还是叫醒了北斗，他发现自己被杰西抱在怀里，杰西的气味包裹着北斗，依稀记得昨晚折腾到很晚，但杰西还是帮自己做好了清理才入睡，北斗支起身子偷偷在杰西的唇角印下一个吻，就悄悄地回了房间。

**Author's Note:**

> PS:个人总觉得杰西某些时候男友力很高，很能给北斗安全感的感觉❤


End file.
